How to creat a blog site?
How to Create a Blog Site Contrary to what you might be thinking right now, starting and managing your own blog is quite easy. You don't need any development or design skills. Here is what we suggest as the easiest path to create a blog site: Step 1: Choose which software you want to use to manage your blog There are 3 popular FREE blogging tools we recommend: Wordpress, TextPattern, and Nucleus. Wordpress is the most popular blog tool,usually preferred for both being easy to work with and very powerful in terms of functionality. That is why if you don't really have any preferences or expectations, we recommend you to go with WordPress. Need to consult someone? [[|Talk to our customer service to help you choose your software.]] Step 2: Find a host that supports your chosen software By all means, you will need hosting to go live with your blog. The key to finding the right host is to get one specialized in supporting the software you like. There are three questions you can ask the hosts you are checking in order to determine if they are good to host your software: *'Do you install Wordpress/Nucleus/TextPattern?' Most hosts will say yes to this one. In their control panels, most hosting providers have included Fantastico or Softaculous or another script auto-installer, which allows you to install more than 100 scripts ready to go, one of which would be the script you chose. Some good hosts will also offer professional installation by their support, which might be free or paid. We at SiteGround both offer 1-click installation with Softaculous and free professional installation of any of the scripts you have chosen. *'Do you install themes for Wordpress/Nucleus/TextPattern?' Not many hosts will say yes to this one, but good ones will. SiteGround will install Wordpress themes for free and Nucleus and Textpattern templates for an affordable fee. *'Do you support Wordpress/Nucleus/TextPattern if there is a problem with the blog that is not hosting-related?' Most hosts will say no to this one. Only specialized hosts, like the one you should be looking for, are willing to go the extra mile and assist you with answers and fixes to problems you encounter when managing your blog. SiteGround has specialized in hosting various blog tools and our tech support will gladly assist you with any blog issue that might pop up. Step 3: Choose a theme for your blog Your basic blog software installation always comes with a default theme, which means you have your design ready. If you don't like it or you are looking for something unique, there are plenty of free (and of course paid) themes for your blog that you may choose from. *WordPress Themes *TextPattern Templates In case you are not going to use the services of your host, here are tutorials on how to install a theme on your own from the backend of your software. *Wordpress theme installation tutorial *TextPattern template installation tutorial Step 4: Start blogging! Well, you have it all set and you are ready to go blogging. To add content using your newly installed software, you might need help once in a while. Here are the best step-by-step tutorials to consult: *WordPressTutorial *TextPatternTutorial How do I start? You can start right away by signing up for SiteGround blog hosting services. SiteGround has long experience hosting blog applications. We offer FREE blog installation, theme installation and 24/7 expert blog support. and a lot more!